


You're From Texas!

by donsboy



Series: The San Diego Files [1]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Mutual Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:39:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5405102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick meets the new clerk at a store he frequents and falls hard...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You're From Texas!

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place AFTER Nick moves to San Diego, and he works the night shift just like he did in Las Vegas.

Nick finished the last of his paperwork, thankful he was going to get out on time for a change. No last minute meetings, no cases running into overtime, everything was quiet for a change. He grabbed his things and headed for the door. On the way home, he noticed that he needed gas so he decided to stop at the convenience store near his apartment so he wouldn't have to on his way to work the next night. He went to the cooler for a soda and when he got in line, he stopped short. The guy behind the counter was new, and damn good looking. When it was his turn, he put the soda on the counter, and the cute little guy asked him if that would be all. Nick said he needed a pack of Camel Blue, and twenty dollars worth of gas. The guy gave his total, and Nick handed him two twenties. As the guy was counting his change, Nick looked at him and said: “You're from Texas!” The little guy looked up at him, winked, and said: “So are you!” Nick grabbed his stuff and went to pump his gas.

The next morning, Nick was waiting for the little guy when he got off shift at the store. He asked the guy his name, and he said it was Cory Spellman. Nick told him his name, and asked if he would like to go have coffee. Cory said he would follow him, and they headed to a diner Nick liked that he'd found when he first moved to San Diego. Once they had been seated and placed their order, Cory asked Nick about himself. Nick said he was born in Texas, had worked for the Las Vegas Crime Lab for fifteen years as a CSI: Level 3, and was now running the crime lab there in Santa Monica. He made it a point to say that he was single,and had been for quite some time. He asked Cory about himself, and Cory stated that he too was from Texas, and had bounced around from place to place over the years. He said he'd settled in San Diego because it was a nice place, and the people seemed friendly. The men sat there for at least two hours talking and slowly getting to know each other. Nick could tell Cory was getting tired, and asked if they could possibly get together and hang out on a day off. Cory said that sounded fine to him, and he and Nick exchanged numbers, then headed to their cars. Cory thanked him for the coffee, and said he hoped to hear from Nick soon. As he stood there watching Cory pull into traffic, Nick felt a tingle in his chest that he hadn't felt in a long, long time. “He very well could be the one...” Nick thought as he drove home.

The next few night were busy. Everybody, including Nick, was on deck working cases. It reminded Nick of the old days in Vegas. In addition to working cases, Nick had meetings to attend, budgets to go over, and tons of administrative things to attend to. To say Nick was busy would have been an understatement. When his days off came around, all he did was sleep the first day. He second day found him doing chores around the house. He was getting clothes ready to put in the wash when he found Cory's number in his pants pocket. He grabbed his phone and put Cory's number in so he wouldn't lose it. He knew it was probably too soon to call, so he decided to wait until later in the afternoon. He finished his chores and headed out to the market to get groceries.

While he was at the market, he ran into Charla Thomas, a Level 2 CSI from the lab. They talked for few minutes about work, and while they were talking, Nick thought he saw Cory turn down one of the aisles. He excused himself and headed in the direction he saw Cory go. After going up and down a couple of aisles, Nick finally caught up with Cory near the cereal......

“Hey, Cory.....”

“Nick! How are you?”

“I'm alright..... I wanted to sat that I was sorry for not getting in touch.....”

“No need..... I read about one of the cases in the paper, and I saw you in the background during a report on the evening news. You know, you really do look better in jeans.....”

Nick laughed and said that if he had a dollar for every time he heard that, he wouldn't have to work anymore.....

“I really am sorry, Cory....”

“Hey, don't sweat it! Things like that happen.....”

“You sure seem to be understanding about this.....”

“Well, I figured you hadn't called for one of two reasons.....”

“What were the reasons?”

“I figured you were either busy, or just not that into me...... I didn't take it personal.....”

“I appreciate that.... it's nice to know that you understand...... for the record: I definitely want to spend some more time with you if possible.....”

“I'm off from work for the next three days....”

“Me, too..... how about we try to get together tomorrow?”

“That sounds fine..... anything particular in mind?”

“How about we have a picnic at MacArthur Park?”

“That sounds great! What time do you want to meet?”

“How about noon?”

“I'll see you then......”

Cory turned and headed down one of the aisles. Nick finished his shopping feeling light hearted and happy. He went home, put his groceries away, and finished his laundry. He fixed a light snack and watched Sports Center for a while, thinking of Cory the whole time. The more he thought about him, the harder he got. It had been a while since someone had caught his eye,and this little guy had DEFINITELY done so. Nick eased his sweats down and slowly began stroking his dick as he thought about Cory. The dark, curly hair, the blue/green eyes, and that hot little compact body were enough to light Nick's fire. After seeing that beautiful mouth, Nick wondered what those lips would look like wrapped around the head of his dick. The thought made Nick even hotter, and he jacked his dick faster. He wanted to fuck the little guy, and fully intended to as soon as he got to know him better. Thinking about him was too much for Nick and he blasted jet after jet of thick cum, moaning Cory's name the entire time.

Meanwhile, across town, Cory was thinking about Nick also. He didn't want to jinx this because he had a feeling that Nick could very well be the man he was looking for. The dark hair, those liquid brown eyes, and that beard made Nick HOT! Of course, there was the fact that Nick seemed like a really nice guy, and there didn't seem to be anything fake about him. That counted in his favor, too. Cory decided that he definitely wanted to see where things took him with Nick because he was so tired of being alone. As he got ready for bed, he sent up a silent prayer that Nick was indeed the one.

 

The next morning found Cory preparing some of the food for the picnic. When he was finished and had everything ready to go, he took a quick shower and dressed. He checked the time, and saw that he was running a bit behind schedule. He got everything loaded into the car and was headed out the door when his cell rang. He saw Nick's number and answered immediately......

“Hey, Nick! What's up?”

“Not much..... I really hate to do this, but I'm going to have to cancel for today.....”

“Why?”

“Something's come up at the lab, and I really need to be there..... rain check?”

“Sure....”

“I'll make it up to you as soon as I can..... I promise......”

“Okay......”

“Well, I need to get going..... I'll talk to you soon.....”

“Okay.......”

Nick ended the call and started to get dressed. He felt bad for having to cancel on Cory, but his presence was required at the lab. Now he understood how Grissom must have felt back in Vegas. He really hoped Cory understood because he really liked the guy, and he really did want to spend time with him. He just hoped that things wouldn't be too bad at the lab so that if he couldn't salvage today, then maybe he could see Cory the next day.

After Cory spoke to Nick, he unloaded the food from the car and put most of it in the fridge so it wouldn't spoil. He put the coolers away and realized that he had nothing to do. He'd cleaned the apartment the day before, and had done his laundry. He was at a loss, so he decided to go to the library and get some books. On the way, he was sitting at a stop light and happened to look over and see Nick and a tall blond sitting at a table at the Sidewalk Cafe. Nick happened to look out the window in time to see Cory's car pull away from the light. He wondered if Cory had seen him and Charla sitting there. The whole reason they were there was because Charla wanted to discuss the case, and would not be put off. She reminded Nick of Sara in that regard. He tuned back into what she was saying and gave his thoughts on the matter.

Cory arrived at the library, and headed for the stacks. A voracious reader, he picked out seven books, checked them out, and headed home. He had lunch from some of the food for the picnic, and then he took a nap. Later that evening, he was in his recliner reading when Nick called.....

“Hello?”

“Hey! Are you busy?”

“No, just reading....”

“I have a question.....”

“What is it?”

“Do you want to try again tomorrow on the picnic thing?”

“You think you'll be able to make it this time?”

“I do.... I got everything taken care of at the lab, and I made it a point to tell them that I would really like to enjoy what was left of my days off in peace....”

“How did they take that?”

“They promised they would behave.....”

“I suppose we could try it again..... same time and place?”

“Yes.....”

“Okay..... hopefully I'll see you then.....”

Cory ended the call and went to get ready for bed. Nick hadn't mentioned being at the cafe, so he wasn't going to either. He wanted to see if Nick mentioned it at all. He hoped there was nothing to it because he really liked the guy, but couldn't see a future with him if he couldn't be honest.

Nick sat in his recliner trying to find something to hold his attention on TV. His mind kept going back to the phone call earlier. Cory hadn't sounded angry, and was willing to try to see him again, so that was good. Nick wondered if Cory had seen he and Charla earlier. Not that Cory had anything to worry about. Nick just felt bad that he's canceled and ended up having lunch with Charla instead of him. He decided to come clean tomorrow at the picnic because he wanted no secrets and no misunderstandings.

The next morning dawned clear and warm. Cory got the food packed again and reloaded it into his car. He wanted to be in the parking lot early so he could wait for Nick. Meanwhile, Nick was scrambling around trying to get his part of the picnic together. He threw everything together and put it in his car. He showered and headed for MacArthur Park. He saw Cory leaning against his car, smoking a cigarette. He had to smile when he saw him. Cory saw him smile, so he smiled back. Nick got out of his car and got his cooler from the trunk. They made their way to the picnic area and got everything set up. They sat and talked for a while, and then Nick said he had something to tell him. Cory thought; “Oh great, here it comes.....”

“What's on your mind, Nick?”

“I have a confession to make about yesterday.....”

“What about yesterday?”

“I finished everything I needed to take care of at the lab, and as I was leaving, Charla Thomas, one of my investigators stopped me and had a million questions about a case she's working. We ended up at the Sidewalk Cafe, and I saw you as you were pulling away from the light.....”

“I saw you through the window..... I wondered who the tall blond was, so now I know......”

“You aren't pissed?”

“Why should I be? We have no ties to each other, Nick. I'm glad you cleared things up because honesty, loyalty, and communication are real big with me. You told me who the woman was, and that's all that really mattered to me. No harm, no foul.....”

“I appreciate you not making a big thing about it.... are you always this easy-going?”

“It really just depends on the situation.....”

“Let me guess: you're easy-going most of the time, but you have a temper that, when it comes out, it's pretty nasty.....”

“Guilty as charged! It's not something I'm proud of..... I try my best to keep it under control, but sometimes I lose it.....”

“I know what you mean..... I can take a lot, but when I reach my limit, watch out!”

“Good to know..... let's eat!”

The two men opened coolers and baskets and had a feast! They talked and ate for hours. Znick was able to learn quite a bit about Cory, and vice versa. They enjoyed themselves thoroughly,and made plans for their next days off. When it was time to leave, neither Cory nor Nick wanted to part company. Cory finally got the ball rolling by putting his cooler in his car which prompted Nick to do the same. Nick asked Cory if it was okay if he stopped by the store on his way to work just to see him. Cory said that was fine as long as he wasn't swamped with customers. The two said their goodbyes, and went their separate ways, each thinking of the other.

It was another three weeks before Nick and Cory saw each other again. Nick was swamped at the lab with case reviews, meetings and more meetings, and so many other things that come with running a crime lab. He and Cory played phone tag for a bit until Cory stopped playing. Nick kept meaning to get by the store (Thornton's Market) where Cory worked, but there never seemed to be enough time. He really couldn't blame Cory for the phone thing because he remembered how he and Greg Sanders used to do the same thing, and it got old after a while. He hoped that Cory would understand and not be too angry with him when they did get a chance to get together.

Cory was finishing up his shift at Thornton's so he could go home and sleep. He's been busy during the night, and was tired. As he was leaving the store, he glanced around the parking lot to see if Nick was outside waiting, and was disappointed when he wasn't. When he got home, he showered and went to bed, hoping that he would get a chance to see Nick soon.....

A few nights later, Cory's wish was granted for about ten minutes. He was on his break and had gone out to his car when Nick pulled into the parking lot. He parked next to Jackson's car and got out.....

“Hey!”

“What's up, Nick?”

“God, it's good to see you.... I've missed you.....”

“That's good to know...... how have you been okay?”

“Yeah..... you?”

“I'm fine.....”

“I'm sorr......”

“Don't say it! It's alright.....”

“But....”

“No 'buts', Nick...... I understand......”

Nick leaned down, looked Cory in the eye, and said:”Thanks!” About that time, Nick's cell rang, and Cory could tell by the look on his face that work was calling. Nick held up a finger as if to say:”Hold on....”, but Cory went back inside the store and went back to work.

 

About a week later, Cory was at home enjoying one of his days off when Nick showed up at his door. Cory wondered how Nick knew where he lived, but didn't ask right away. He invited him in, and asked if he'd like a beer. Nick accepted the offer and went to sit down on the sofa. When Cory came back, he asked Nick how he knew where he lived. Nick explained that he'd talked to one of Cory's co-workers, and she'd told him. Nick said he hoped Cory didn't mind his tracking him down, and Cory sat it was okay. They talked for a while, and then Nick asked if Cory they could go get something to eat.  
They went to the same diner they'd gone to the day they met, and Cory remarked that maybe they should make it their place. Nick laughed and said that wasn't a bad idea.

After dinner, they went back to Cory's place. It was getting late, and Nick asked if he could see Cory the next day. Cory agreed, and Nick said he would call him. Just as Nick was turning to walk down the steps to the parking area, Cory placed his hand on Nick's arm. Nick stopped and turned toward Cory, who put his hands on either side of Nick's face and kissed him. Nick kissed him back, and Cory said: “Goodnight, Nick.....” as he went inside and closed the door. Nick walked to his car in a daze. Cory had just kissed him goodnight! That kiss was unexpected, but very welcomed. Nick drove home in a kind of daze, thinking about Cory and the kiss, wondering what exactly it meant. Needless to say, he didn't sleep much that night!

After Nick left, Cory settled in for the night. He, too, was thinking about kissing Nick the way he had. One thing was for sure: Nick Stokes was a dynamite kisser! Cory hoped that Nick didn't think he was a slut for one spontaneous kiss because he did have standards. His mama always told him that you should stick to your guns when it came to relationships. That's probably why he was by himself now because it was so hard to find a man that was worth a damn these days. His criteria was simple: Love, Trust, Loyalty, and no sex until it felt right. Cory felt that Nick was the kind of man who could and would abide by these very simple guidelines. As he drifter off to sleep, he smiled thinking how much fun it would be to find out.......

 

Nick called Cory promptly at 9 o'clock the next morning, hoping he didn't wake the little guy. Cory smiled when he saw Nick's name on the caller ID. He answered on the second ring and said: “Good morning, Mr. Stokes......” Nick laughed and asked how Cory was doing. Cory said he was fine, and asked how Nick was. Nick admitted he was a bit tired, and Cory asked why. Nick laughed and said: “I wonder.....”. The two talked and Nick asked what Cory wanted to do that day. Cory suggested they go to the beach. Nick said that would be great, and told Cory he would pick him up in an hour.

Nick arrived on time, and they headed for the beach. Once they got their blanket spread out and everything settled, Cory asked Nick to put some sunscreen on his back for him. When Nick was finished, Cory returned the favor and the two waded out into the water. They splashed and played in the water like two little kids, laughing and carrying on. When they got back to the blanket, Nick said he was hungry, and asked if Cory wanted anything from the burger stand. Cory said all he wanted was a soda, and Nick set out to get some food. When he came back, he gave Cory his soda and began to chow down on his burger. When he was finished, Cory started laughing. Nick wanted to know what was funny, and Cory told him to lean in toward him. He got a napkin and wiped the ketchup and mustard from Nick's cheek and chin.

When they got back to Cory's place, Nick asked if they could talk for a minute. Cory said sure,and invited Nick in.......

“So, what's on your mind, Nick?”

“I've been wanting to ask you about last night.....”

“You mean the kiss?”

“Yeah.....”

“I wanted to know what your lips tasted like......”

“Well, what did you find out?”

“Yeah.... they tasted like cigarettes, coffee, and mint.....”

“Is that a bad thing?”

“Not at all!”

“I got my question answered too.....”

“What was that?”

“I got to find out how you taste, too.....”

“Well?”

“You taste like cherries, and coffee.....”

Cory sat down and told Nick to have a seat on the sofa......

“Nick, if we take this any farther, we need to talk.....”

“What's on your mind, Cory?”

“Well, we need to talk about things like what we want in a relationship.....”

“I don't know about you, but I want someone who is honest, and will stand beside me, love me, and be understanding.....”

“Honesty, community, and trust are what I want in a relationship......”

“Sounds to me like we're on the same page as to what we want so far.....”

“It sure does..... but there's something else I want to talk to you about, and I sure as hell hope this isn't a deal-breaker.....”

“What is it, Cory?”

“I know it's a little soon to mention this, but I feel it's best to get it out of the way now..... I want us to wait a while before we make love. I want to take the time to get to really know you, and then we'll know when the time is right.....”

Nick sat there a moment collecting his thoughts. He couldn't believe that Cory felt the same way he did about the intimacy thing. It seemed to be as important to Cory as it was to Nick, and that spoke volumes to Nick about Cory's character. He looked Cory in the eye and said.....

“Cory, this is not a deal-breaker at all. I happen to feel the same way about being intimate too soon, and that tells me that you have a strong set of morals, which I like.....”

“I'm glad that we agree on that, Nick. I've made the mistake of going too far too fast, and got nothing but heartache in return, and I sure don't want that to happen with you.....”

“Why is that?”

“Because I feel that you are about something, Mr. Stokes, and I don't want to do anything to screw that up......”

Nick ducked his head, and shyly said: “Me, neither.....” Cory laughed and told Nick there was nothing to be embarrassed about. Nick bent down and kissed Cory, telling him that he needed to go because it was late, and they both had to work the next night. Cory walked him down to his car and said he'd see him soon, he hoped. Nick echoed his sentiment, and said he would drop by Thornton's Market on his way to the lab. Cory started back up the stairs and turned around at the top to blow a kiss at Nick.....

To Be Continued.....


	2. It Can't Be Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick and Cory encounter stumbling blocks.....

Nick had a hard time getting to sleep that night. His thoughts kept turning to Cory and the talk they'd had earlier. Nick saw Cory as a chance finally be happy without all the excess baggage. He knew in his heart that he could be the man Cory thought he was, and that he was going to do everything he could to be that man. He just knew this was going to work out.....

Cory lay in the dark thinking of Nick. He was very happy that Nick felt the same way he did about their situation. It had been a long time since Cory had found a man that was worth his time and attention, but in just the short time he and Nick had spent together, he felt Nick was definitely worth it. He sent up a silent prayer that things would work out, and that he and Nick could be happy. The next night found both Cory and Nick busy. Nick didn't get chance to stop by Thornton's like he said he would because his presence was needed at the lab for most of the night. Cory was swamped with customers, and it was all he could do to keep up. It never occurred to him until later that Nick never came by.

The following night Cory was getting ready for work when Nick called. The two talked for a while, and Nick tried to apologize for not coming by the night before, but Cory told him that he wouldn't have had a chance to talk to him because he was busy the whole night. Nick asked if he thought he would be busy that night, and Cory said he wasn't sure. Nick said that he would try to come by during his meal break, and Cory said that was cool with him, and that he would watch for him. Nick said he had to go so he could finish getting ready for work, and that hopefully he would see him later.

Cory finished getting dressed, grabbed his work smock, and headed out the door. When he got to work, he asked Tony, the second shift cashier, if he had been busy. Tony said that it had been slow, and Cory said he hoped so because he was still wiped from the night before. They did their shift change and Tony was out the door. Cory went around the store making sure everything was stocked and ready in case it got busy. Things were pretty slow, and that gave Cory time to think about Nick. He got a piece of paper and made a list of things he wanted to ask Nick when he got the chance.

Around 3 a.m., Cory was so bored. Business was very slow,and it had been over an hour since his last customer. He saw a car pull into the parking lot, and he realized it was Nick! He was so happy to see him that he met him at the door......

“Hey, you!”

“Hey, babe..... how's tricks?”

Cory laughed at Nick's remark, and told him how slow it had been during his shift. Nick said things were quiet at the lab, and he was taking an extra half-hour so he could spend some time with his favorite clerk. Cory smiled and felt himself flush at Nick's remark. They talked for a bit, and Cory remembered the list he'd made earlier. He went to get it and told Nick about the questions. Nick told him to fire away.....

“Favorite time of day?”

“Early morning....”

“Mine, too...”

“Favorite food?”

“Chili.....”

“Favorite sport?”

“Baseball...”

“Favorite kind of music?”

“Different kinds, depends on my mood....”

“Favorite position?”

“Doggy....”

“Top or Bottom?”

“Versatile.....”

“Favorite lazy day activity?”

“Fucking!”

“Did any of these questions offend you?”

“No..... you're just trying to know me better....”

“You're right!”

Nick laughed and said that as soon as he could, he was going to make a list of questions for Cory. Cory said that was fine by him, and that he'd be glad to answer. Nick leaned down, kissed him, and told him he was nuts. Nick noticed the time and told Cory that he had to get back to the lab before they sent out a search party. Cory said he needed to get started on his paperwork, but hated to see Nick go.....

“I know, babe... I don't really want to go....”

“That's okay.... we have our days off coming up....”

“That's a maybe, babe..... I've got two CSIs out right now, and I may have to take up the slack. What did you have in mind?”

“I was going to show off my cooking skills, and was hoping to finally get to see your apartment.....”

“Damn, that sounds good..... hopefully things will get back on track, and I can do all of that stuff with you......”

“Well, we can always play it by ear..... you can call and let me know either way.....”

“That sounds like a plan..... well, I'd better get going..... I'm gonna miss you.... you know that, right?”

“Me, too, Mr. Stokes.....”

Nick kissed Cory again and got in his car. Cory went back inside and stocked the cooler, thinking of Nick the whole time. Nick thought about Cory all the way back to the lab. He so hoped that he could spend all of his days off this week with the little guy because whether he would admit it or not, he knew he was starting to fall!

 

After checking their schedules, Cory and Nick had Friday, Saturday, and Sunday off that week. When Cory finished his shift Friday morning, he went to the grocery store to buy the things he needed to fix dinner for Nick. He decided on chicken fried steak, mashed potatoes with cream gravy, green beans, a salad, and rolls. A typical Texas-style meal, sure to please a Texas boy like Nick. When he got home, he put everything away, took a shower, and lay down for a nap. When he woke up, it was almost 5 p.m. He got up and grabbed a soda, then went to check the mail. Meanwhile, across town, Nick had just awakened as well. He took a piss and went to find his phone so he could call Cory. The more he thought about Cory, the more he wanted to see him. He dialed the little guy's number and he answered on the second ring.....

“Hello, Mr. Stokes.....”

“Hey, babe..... what's up?”

“Not much..... I just got up a few minutes ago.....”

“Me, too.... I have a question....”

“What's that?”

“You wanna come over and eat pizza with me?”

“Sure...... just tell me how to get there.....”

Nick gave Cory his address, and Cory said he would be there soon. Nick ended the call and then called out for pizza. He did a quick walk-through and tidied up here and there. He decided everything was in order and sat down to wait. The pizza arrived and Nick put it in the kitchen. When Cory arrived. Nick asked him if he wanted a beer. The two sat and talked for a while, and then Nick went to re-heat the pizza. After they ate, Nick put on some music, and they sat and talked. During the conversation, Nick mentioned that he had finished his list of questions, and Cory said: “Bring 'em on!”

“Okay, here we go.....favorite time of the year?”

“Fall...”

“Favorite color?”

“Purple...”

“Favorite music?”

“Depends on the mood...”

“Favorite position?”

“Several!”

“Top or Bottom?”

“Bottom...”

“Three turn-ons?”

“Rain, dark eyes, beards.....”

“Favorite lazy day activity?”

“Being lazy! So are you better informed now, sir?”

“Definitely!”

“Good.....”

They sat and talked more until Nick leaned in and gave Cory a very meaningful kiss. Not to be out-done, Cory returned the favor. Nick got a bit carried away, and his hands started to stray. Cory gently eased away from Nick, smiled, and said: “Watch your hands, Grabby......” Nick apologized and looked embarrassed......

“Nick, it's okay.... I'm not mad.....”

“I'm sorry if I went too far....”

“You didn't...... “

“I can't help it, Cory..... I think about you all the time, and I just....”

“Nick, don't worry about it. I have the same problem.....”

“You do?”

“Hell yes! I wonder if you're okay, I think about us, and what I want to with you, and so many other things.....”

“Sounds like you've got it bad!”

“Not yet, but is sure ain't wasting no time getting there.....”

Cory was a bit embarrassed that he had actually admitted it that in front of Nick. He wanted to play it cool, but so much for that! He covered it by asking if he could cook dinner for Nick the following evening. Nick said that would be great, and asked what was on the menu. Cory said it was a surprise. Nick asked if they could go do something before dinner, and Cory said that would be nice. Nick asked for ideas, and Cory said: “Surprise me.....” Cory noticed the time and decided he'd better get home. Nick said he'd call him in the morning around 9 a.m. He walked Cory to his car and kissed him more than once before he let him leave. When they came up for air, Cory asked what that was all about, and Nick replied that it was a little something remember him by until the next morning.....

Morning found Cory up early. He showered and started to dress, but decided to wait until after Nick called. He belted his robe and went to fix a coffee and read the newspaper. The phone rang at exactly 9:05 a.m., and Cory answered, saying: “Good morning, Nick....”

“Hey, babe.... were you busy?”

“Just having coffee and reading the paper..... how are you this morning?”

“I'm great! I've been thinking about what we should do today, and I though maybe we could go back to MacArthur Park and go fishing on the pier.....”

“That would be good.... I haven't been fishing there in a while....”

“Then it's settled..... I'll pick you up in an hour..... is that good for you?”

“Sounds good..... I'll see you then.....”

“Bye, babe.....”

After Nick ended the call, Cory dressed and got his fishing equipment from the storage room. He was sitting on the stairs, checking his gear, when Nick showed up. Cory gathered his things and took them down to Nick's car so they could be put in the trunk. Nick hugged and kissed him hello, and Cory couldn't deny that it felt very nice in Nick's arms. “If I can just hold on a little longer, “ he thoguth as he got in the car.

The guys had a great time fishing, and Nick caught several fish as did Cory. When they were getting ready to leave, Cory noticed an older man who had been there when they arrived. The man had fished most all day, and hadn't caught anything so Cory gave him his fish as they were leaving the pier. The man thanked him very much, and Cory told him to think nothing of it. When they got back to Nick's car, Nick told him that was a very considerate thing to do. Cory said the truth was that he really didn't want to clean the fish, coupled with the fact that he didn't eat fish.

When they arrived back at Cory's, he offered Nick a beer and said he was going to shower so he could get dinner started. While Nick was waiting, he went out to his car and got his sweats and a t-shirt from his emergency bag. His plan was to shower while Cory was cooking. When Cory came back to the living room, and Nick asked about a shower. Cory said it was a good idea to wash the sea salt off from being on the pier all day. He showed Nick where everything was and went to the kitchen to start dinner. When Nick came back, he commented that something sure smelled good, and Cory told him to stay out of the kitchen because it was a surprise. He went on to tell Nick to put some music on. Nick walked over to the stereo and was browsing in Cory's albums. He found many that he knew and had in his own collection. He picked out several and put them on the turntable, settling back to enjoy the music and the occasional appearance by Cory from the kitchen.

Cory came into the living room and told him dinner was ready. Nick followed him to the kitchen and Cory told him to have a seat. He brought the food and told Nick to dig in. Nick took in the sight of the chicken fried steaks, and all the trimmings, and thought everything was perfect right down to the sweet tea Cory had poured for him. Not much was said during the meal, but when it was over, Nick said: “Baby, that was great!”

“I'm glad you liked it, Nick....”

“You sure know your way around a set of pots and pans....”

“Well, you know you can't be from Texas and not know how to make chicken fried steak with all the fixings.....”

“That's the truth! I've seen people attempt it, but this was the best....”

Nick helped Cory clean up the kitchen. When they were finished, they sat in the living room cuddling and listening to the albums Nick picked out. One kiss turned into several, and before they knew it, they were involved in an all-out make out session. When they came up for air, Nick asked what was wrong, and Cory said they were going a bit too fast. That pissed Nick off and he got up off the couch, looking for his clothes he'd had on earlier. Cory was torn. He didn't know if he should go ahead and give in to what Nick was wanting, or if he should wait. Nick gathered his things, and said he would call Cory the next day. Without saying another word, he left the apartment. Confused, Cory spent a semi-sleepless night.

When Nick arrived home, he poured himself a stiff drink and sat down in his recliner. He was still a bit pissed about Cory pushing him away. He wanted Cory so much, but Cory was hell-bent and determined to go slow. Nick honestly didn't know how much more of this he could take. He knew he's agreed to go slow, but he already knew how he felt about Cory and what he wanted. He just didn't understand, and felt that they needed to sit down and clear the air. He would ask Cory about that when he called him the next day.

 

Instead of calling Cory the next morning, he showed up at his apartment instead. Cory looked a bit surprised to see him, but asked him in and if he wanted a coffee. Nick accepted his invitation and sat down at the kitchen table. Cory poured coffee for each of them and sat down across from Nick......

“So.....”

“I know I said I would call, but what I wanted to talk about needed to be said in person.....”

“Let me say that if you came here to tell me you don't want to see me anymore, I'll understand.....”

“That's not what I came to say, Cory. If that's what you want, then I'll go and I won't bother you anymore.....”

“That's not what I want, Nick.....”

“Then what DO you want, Cory? You keep giving me mixed signals, and I don't know what to do. You gotta give me some kind of a clue here!”

“Nick, I want you. God knows I do, but I want it to be right......”

“What the hell does that even mean?”

“I want to make sure that you aren't going to just fuck and run! I want to make sure that you'll be there still wanting me the next morning. I want to build a future with you, not just some “friends with benefits” situation. Call me old fashioned, call me what you want, but that's the way it is..... take it or leave it!”

Cory left the room and Nick heard the bathroom door slam. He sat there for a few minutes not knowing what to do or say. He did know that he wouldn't “fuck and run” as Cory put it, because he wanted to build a future with Cory, too. He needed for Cory to know that, and he needed to get off his ass and make that happen. He got up and knocked on the bathroom door. Cory opened the door, and what he saw broke Nick's heart. The little guy had been crying and his eyes were nearly swollen shut.....

“What do you want, Nick?”

“I want you, baby.....”

Cory walked into Nick's open arms and cried some more. Nick got a wet wash cloth and washed Cory's face, all the while speaking soft words of comfort. The two went back to the kitchen and sat down at the table. Nick started reassuring Cory that he was looking for something real and lasting, not just a quick fuck. He said that he got that kind of behavior out of his system a long time ago. He asked Cory to please consider giving him a chance to prove himself. Cory sat there for a few minutes and told Nick that he should go. When Nick started down the stairs, Cory told him he'd think about what he'd said......

 

The two didn't see each other at all for a month. Something of a crime wave broke out in San Diego, and Nick was so busy he couldn't see straight. Cory's shift had been busy at the market as well. On their days off, each of the men slept and tried to get to everything that had been put off because of work. Nick had tried calling Cory a few times, but it kept going to voice mail so he finally gave up trying. It made him sad to think that it could end this way, especially with a guy like Cory. What Nick couldn't possible know was that things were just about to start heating up.....

THE END


End file.
